Recent interest in good health and fitness has resulted in a proliferation of exercise equipment and methods in the hopes of attracting users to purchase and use such equipment. Most, if not all, of the prior art exercise systems, however, have numerous severe draw backs which inhibit or discourage the user from utilizing the system once purchased.
For example, most prior art exercise systems are large and heavy, and unsuited for the many small apartments or condominiums inhabited by today's health conscious individuals. Users do not wish to constantly have a large exercise system in their home when the system is not in use.
Additionally, and most importantly, these prior art exercise systems do not allow for their use in a manner that is "natural" to the body's normal movements which occur during such activities as walking or running. Accordingly, users of the prior art systems soon discover that utilizing these apparatus forces them to adopt an exercise method or regimen which is unnatural to the body, or unsynchronized with the body's normal movements and thus, use of these prior art exercise machines rapidly diminishes after they are purchased.
Accordingly, what is needed is a compact and inexpensive exercise apparatus and a method for utilizing the same which provides for and allows the body to move in a natural synchronized manner, and which thus encourages users to utilize the system to achieve their intended goal of a total body workout with its resultant improved health and fitness.